i) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to color cards which show color tones obtained from paints for painting structures like buildings, and which are for selection of desired colors. This invention also relates to color books comprising such color cards, and color cards with picture samples.
ii) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, color cards and color books comprising the same have been used for presentation and selection of color tones which show colors of paints after dried. In most cases, colors in the color cards are specified numerically and symbolically by the Munsell color system or the like, and the color samples are arranged according to the given numeric order.
The Munsell color system identifies colors by three attributes: hue, value and chroma, and provides numerical scales for the respective attributes. These attributes are given symbols, and colors are expressed with these symbols and numerals. Such notation of colors enables us to select a specific color to a certain degree of accuracy by the symbol and numeral. In other words, it is possible to specify a color to a certain degree of accuracy if the symbol and numeral applied to the color are known.
The notation allows us to definitely specify colors and eliminates ambiguity in expressing color tones. Colors can be distinguished appropriately without individual variation.
The color cards and color books which comprise colors with such notation are advantageous in specifying colors. However, we sometimes find it difficult to choose desired colors from such color cards and color books. This is because, in the color cards and color books, the colors are arranged simply in their numerical order, and so many color tones are listed to show even a subtle distinction of colors, like in deepness and lightness of color.
Furthermore, when applying two or more colors to an object to be painted or when selecting a color in view of the neighboring objects, it is difficult for us to find which combination of colors may offer a better impression of unity and appears well-organized if the aforementioned color cards and color books are used. In other words, each color is treated as a single color in the conventional color cards and color books. Thus, the number of colors tends to grow and there is no consideration for unity between the colors. Since the colors are only arranged according to the numerical order and are not classified by impressions received from the colors, similar color tones are arranged next to each other, making it difficult for us to choose desired colors with accuracy.
Furthermore, in the conventional color cards, color selection for the interior or exterior of buildings, interior furnishings, decoration, or outdoor structures, etc. was performed relying on sensitivity of a chooser. Therefore, selecting harmonious colors was, in some cases, difficult.